1985
' finally meets all of the adults on 'SESAME STREET, including Phil Donahue.]] Television & Movies *''Fraggle Rock'' Season 2 begins on HBO, January 7 *''[[w:c:muppet:Follow That Bird|Follow That '''BIRD]]'' released on August 2 *''Muppet Babies'' Season 2 begins on CBS, September 14 *''Little Muppet Monsters'' airs on CBS, September 14 - 21 *''SESAME STREET'' Season 17 begins on PBS, November 18 (Episode 2096) *'Mr. Snuffleupagus' revealed on SESAME STREET, November 18 (Episode 2096) *''[[w:c:muppet:The World of Puppetry|'JIM' HENSON Presents]]'' miniseries *''Muppet Meeting Films: Muppet Lift Off'' International Television & Movies *''Die Muppets erobern Manhattan'' (The Muppets Take Manhattan) released in Germany, March 22 Appearances & Events *''Night of 100 Stars'' features JIM HENSON in a performance of "One" from A Chorus Line, & the Muppets in a salute to New York City *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY host an episode of Great Performances featuring the San Francisco Ballet performing Cinderella on PBS, December 7 *'JIM HENSON' & KERMIT THE FROG appear on Wogan Stage Shows *''SESAME STREET'' Live presents [[w:c:muppet:Save Our Street|Save Our '''STREET']]'' *''The Muppet Show On Tour: 2nd Edition'' debuts Storybooks *''[[w:c:muppet:Bert and the Broken Teapot|'Bert' and the Broken Teapot]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird's Book About the Earth and Sky|'BIG' BIRD’s Book About the Earth & Sky]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird Brings Spring to Sesame Street|'BIG' BIRD Brings Spring to to SESAME STREET]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird Can Share|'BIG' BIRD Can Share]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird's Copycat Day|'BIG' BIRD’s Copycat Day]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird's Day on the Farm|'BIG' BIRD’s Day on the Farm]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird Joins the Carnival|'BIG' BIRD Joins the Carnival]]'' *''Boober Fraggle’s Ghosts'' *''The Cave of the Lost Fraggle'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Cookie Monster's Blue Book|'Cookie' Monster’s Blue Book]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Count All the Way to Sesame Street|'Count' All the Way to SESAME STREET]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Ernie Gets Lost|'Ernie' Gets Lost]]'' *''Follow the Monsters!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Fraggle Countdown|Fraggle Count'down]] *''A Fraggle Rock Party'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Gobo and the River|'''Gobo & the River]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Goodnight Wembley Fraggle|Goodnight Wembley Fraggle]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Grover Learns to Read|'Grover' Learns to Read]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Grover's Book of Cute Little Words|'Grover'’s Book of Cute Little Words]]'' *''The House of Seven Colors'' *''[[w:c:muppet:I Can Count to Ten and Back|I Can Count to Ten & Back Again]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:I Want to Go Home! (Sesame_Street)|'I' Want to Go Home!]]'' *''The Last Days of Fraggle Rock'' *''Meet the Fraggles'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Mokey's Birthday Present|'Mokey'’s Birthday Present]]'' *''Muppet Babies at the Circus'' *''Muppet Babies Night Light Book'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Sprocket, Dog Detective|'Sprocket', Dog Detective]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:A Visit to the Sesame Street Hospital|A Visit to the SESAME STREET Hospital]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Waggleby of Fraggle Rock|'Waggleby' of Fraggle Rock]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Welcome Home, Big Bird|Welcome Home, BIG BIRD]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:When Grover Moved to Sesame Street|When Grover Moved to SESAME STREET]]'' Non-fiction Books *''Sign Language ABC'' Albums *''[[w:c:muppet:Ernie Gets Lost|'Ernie' Gets Lost]]'' (book/tape set) *''[[w:c:muppet:Follow That Bird|Follow That BIRD]]'' Videos *''Children’s Songs & Stories'' *''Country Music with the Muppets'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Stories#Five Sesame Street Stories|Five SESAME STREET Stories]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Fozzie's Muppet Scrapbook|'Fozzie'’s Muppet Scrapbook]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Gonzo Presents Muppet Weird Stuff|'Gonzo' Presents Muppet Weird Stuff]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Kermit and Piggy Story|The Kermit & Piggy Story]]'' *''Muppet Moments'' *''The Muppet Revue'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (CBS/Fox Home Video) *''Muppet Treasures'' *''Rock Music with the Muppets'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Rowlf's Rhapsodies with the Muppets|'Rowlf'’s Rhapsodies with the Muppets]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Stories#Three Sesame Street Stories|Three SESAME STREET Stories]]'' Merchandise *''Muppet'' Magazine issues 9-12 *''Fraggle Rock'' comic book, beginning in APRIL *''Muppet Babies'' first issue May *''Kermit’s Electronic StoryMaker'' book/video game *''[[w:c:muppet:The Great Gonzo in WordRider|'The' Great Gonzo in WordRider]]'' book/video game *Hallmark Fraggle Rock Christmas Ornament Muppet Character Debuts *''SESAME STREET'' - Hoots the Owl People *Desiree Casado born Parades *''Macy’s'' Thanksgiving Day Parade features a features the KERMIT THE FROG Balloon See also *'1985' on the Muppet Wiki *'1985' on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Page Navigation Category:Articles Category:Pages #